


Aftermath of Insurrection

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Can we trust these feelings?"
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath of Insurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Aftermath

"Can we trust these feelings? Are they even real?" asked Deanna.

"I know they're real, because they are the same feelings I've always had. I just wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now." Will said, kissing the back of her hand.


End file.
